The invention relates to devices for feeding water to plants in general and in particular to an automatic water gravity plant feeder, a water bottle supply or tap water.
An object of the invention is to provide a water gravity plant feeder which will automatically dispense water at predetermined intervals and amounts to one or a plurality of plants.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character which is operated by water gravity.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automatic water gravity plant feeder provided with means for presetting the amounts and intervals of gravity water feeding for an extended time period of obviate frequent attention usually required on the part of the plant owner.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail, construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected .